


A szívdobogásunk

by make_it_happen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heartbeats, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen
Summary: A szívdobogás az, ami mindig megnyugtatta Jace-t. Az egyetlen dolog, ami végig ugyanolyan volt a gyermekkorában. Amikor minden megváltozott körülötte, a mellkasára tette a kezét és az egyenletes dobogásra koncentrált. Gyerekként ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami segítette neki elaludni és ami emlékeztette arra, hogy másnap fel kell kelni. Ez segítette át mindenen.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	A szívdobogásunk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249131) by [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn). 



A szívdobogás az, ami mindig megnyugtatta Jace-t. Az egyetlen dolog, ami végig ugyanolyan volt a gyermekkorában. Amikor minden megváltozott körülötte, a mellkasára tette a kezét és az egyenletes dobogásra koncentrált. Gyerekként ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami segítette neki elaludni és ami emlékeztette arra, hogy másnap fel kell kelni. Ez segítette át mindenen.

Amikor Simon vámpír lett és nem dobogott többé a szíve, Jace megismertette vele a sajátját. A mellkasára tette Simon kezét, hogy érezhesse az egyenletes ritmust. Végül Simon Jace mellkasára feküdt és egészen addig hallgatta a hangot, amíg álomba nem szenderült. Amikor együtt vannak, Simon szereti, ha a mellkasuk összenyomódik, mert az olyan érzés, mintha Jace szívverése az övé is lenne.

Jace azt gondolta, Raphaelt nem igazán érdekli a szívdobogás. Túl régóta vámpír. Jace szerint nem is gondolt rá. Míg nem egy nap Simon behívta Raphaelt a szobába és odafogta a kezét Jace mellkasára. Az idősebb vámpír úgy nézett Jace-re, mintha ő lenne a világ, mintha ő lenne Raphael világa.

Attól a pillanattól kezdve sokszor az volt az esti felállás, hogy Jace egyik oldalánál Raphael, a másik oldalánál pedig Simon feküdt, fejükkel a fiú mellkasán és hallgatták a szívének dobogását. Biztosan tudták, hogy miattuk ver gyorsabban. A Jace által már jól megszokott ritmus mindig megváltozott, amikor Simon és Raphael a közelben volt. Az az ismerős, lassú és egyenletes dobogás egy pillanat alatt felgyorsult akár a hangjuktól, akár az érintésüktől. Ha észre is vették, nem beszéltek róla, inkább csak oda tették a kezüket vagy a fülüket, Jace pedig egy puszit nyomott a fejükre. A szíve csak értük dobog.

Jace néha vágyott egy másik szívdobogásra. Tudta, hogy a vámpíroknak nincs szívverése, szóval nem igazán hozta fel a témát nekik, a sajátját viszont már annyira megszokta az évek alatt, hogy vágyott valaki máséra.

Simon épp Jace mellkasán feküdt, Jace pedig a haját simogatta, miközben várták, hogy Raphael hazaérjen. Nem újdonság, hogy Raphael későn jön haza, de Jace aggódott érte és ezt a gyorsuló szívverése is jelezte. Simon észrevette és odatette a kezét Jace állkapcsához, hogy azzal kicsit oldalra fordítsa és az ajkát oda tudja nyomni a nyakán pulzáló ütőérhez. Jace rámosolygott és gyengéden lejjebb nyomta Simon fejét, vissza a mellkasára, ahol a helye van.

Simon tudta, hogy Raphael megjött, mert Jace szívverése felgyorsult. Mindketten az ajtóra pillantottak és várták, hogy bejöjjön. Raphael ott állt, kissé lefagyva és nézte, ahogy Simon feje emelkedik és süllyed Jace mellkasán. Vörösödő arcán egy könnycsepp futott végig, Jace pedig élesen beszívta a levegőt. Vörösödő arc. Raphael… elpirult.

– Raph? – nyújtotta felé a kezét Jace. Felült, de úgy, hogy Simon a mellkasán tudjon maradni. Raphael odalépett és megfogta Jace csuklóját. Jace ugyanígy tett és elállt a lélegzete, amikor pulzálást érzett. Gyenge, lassabb, mint amilyennek lennie kellene, de olyan, mint egy pulzus. Jace sürgette, hogy üljön az ágyra és oda igazította maga és Simon közé. Simon vámpírfogai azonnal megmutatták magukat, ahogy a fiú észrevette a pulzálást Raphael torkánál. Zavarában gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– Semmi baj – suttogta Raphael, ahogy Simon hajába túrt. Jace döbbenten figyelte őket és nem tudta, mit tegyen. Érezte Raphael meleg karját a derekán és a szeme megtelt könnyel. – Semmi baj – nyugtatta Raphael, miközben Jace kezét a mellkasára tette. Amikor Jace meghallotta Raphael szívdobogását, úgy érezte, mintha elütötte volna egy kamion, az összes levegőt kipasszírozva belőle és a szíve ott helyben megállt volna.

– Raphael, neked… – Simon lejjebb csúszott és a fülét Raphael mellkasára tette, a homlokát pedig Jace-ének nyomta. Előrehajolt és az ajkait Jace ajkához érintette, melyről Raphael szívdobogása verődött vissza. Jace megkapta a régóta vágyott szívverést, amire el tud aludni és ami egyben az ok is, hogy másnap reggel felkeljen.

**Author's Note:**

> Nem terveztem, hogy idén még lesz fordításom, de úgy vagyok vele, ez a kis arnyos történet még belefér az évbe, senki sem fogja bánni. Remélem, tetszett nektek!  
> Egyébként ez új fandom, itt még nem posztoltam ebben. Én csak a sorozatot (Shadowhunters) láttam, azt nagyon szerettem (sőt, a főszereplőn kívül minden karaktert, aki van benne). Ti láttátok? Mit szóltatok hozzá? Én imádom, hogy a shippek lehetősége szinte végtelen. 
> 
> X.


End file.
